<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一些无关紧要的小脑洞 by yellowblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754264">一些无关紧要的小脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowblack/pseuds/yellowblack'>yellowblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowblack/pseuds/yellowblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>求认领，求出长文，想吃</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一些无关紧要的小脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有一个狼队的脑洞。源自于泰戈尔诗集，《飞鸟集》。</p><p>有一次,我们梦见大家都是不相识的。<br/>我们醒了,却知道我们原是相亲相爱的。</p><p>逆转未来的罗根和斯科特梦见了狼1的剧情，罗根找回了记忆，也认出了斯科特，但是眼睁睁看着斯科特被推去做实验，因为那是已经发生的事情，他无能为力，最后对银狐和剑齿虎释怀，默默地忍受剑齿虎对他的爱人（现在他倒是有点不确定他是否真的爱着银狐了）进行残忍的虐杀，把他的行为默认为扭曲而无法改变的兄弟感情，只是遗憾没有把斯科特早些救出来。<br/>而斯科特终于找到当年救他那个人，奇妙的感情从他的内心涌出，一开始他是讨厌罗根的，他不仅抢他女友偷走他的摩托车而且见面就互怼，印象低到极点，可他对他想象中的英雄又是太过美化，假设，他认为那个拯救他于水火的英雄是白马王子，那么当他知道那个白马王子是如假包换的唐僧而自己则是被他拯救于五指山下的猴子时……他不知道怎么对罗根表达他的感谢，而对方，有可能根本不知道这件事，当罗根知道的时候斯科特可以拿他的摩托车发誓罗根的嘲笑会伴随他一辈子——这货几乎死不了。<br/>教授实在看不下去，因为罗根看着斯科特的样子就像看着一个幽灵，而斯科特看着罗根就像犹豫着要不要表白的小女生，在教授的暗示下，他们知道对方其实一直知道这件事。<br/>最后斯科特先开口：“尽管我知道你会用这个嘲笑我一辈子，但是我还是要对你说，谢谢你，罗根，如果不是你，我根本不会活到现在。”<br/>“我只后悔没有早些到，这样我们就能更早相知，也许不会走那么多弯路。在另一个世界……你死了。而我从来没见过你。我仍然对此有愧疚，我从一个没有你的世界来到了这里，我对此感激。”罗根有些恍惚地给了斯科特一个拥抱“我来自另一个世界，我没能救下你，两次。如果最重要的事情被不断地错过……”<br/>“那就像你修补那个未来一样，把错过的事情修补好。”<br/>斯科特回拥着罗根低声地说。</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>  早晨闹钟响，本来习惯按“稍后再响”的我居然瞪着睡眼朦胧的眼睛鬼使神差地按了“关闭”。<br/>  于是便有了这么一个梦的发生。<br/>  查尔斯和罗根死了，尸体被藏起来，没有人能找到，但是X学院来了一个能看透一切的小孩子，孩子明确表示他见过查尔斯，众人以为他是看到了学校里查尔斯的影子并没有多加理会。<br/>  直到有一天他们需要把查尔斯的尸体找回来。<br/>  他们求助于那个孩子，孩子左转右转，带他们来到了他的旧居，有一面墙，贴着深红色的墙纸，墙纸已经摇摇欲坠，碰一下就能变成粉末，不知道是谁说了一声：“还好罗根不在。”<br/>  “可我们想他在这里。”另一个人回答到。<br/>  孩子走上去，轻轻地碰了一下墙纸，低声说道：“我记得它不是这样子的。”<br/>  汉克把深色墙纸撕下来，墙纸背后有一副画，上面永深蓝色的蜡笔画着坐着轮椅的查尔斯，苍老而无奈。<br/>  “那是……教授和罗根走的时候穿的衣服。”奥罗罗说。<br/>  瑞雯带着一群人闯了进来，指着那个位置说：“给我挖。”<br/>  “哦，你们也在。”<br/>  最后瑞雯带走了查尔斯的尸体。<br/>  谁也没看到，角落里面有一个用褐色蜡笔画着的小小的罗根。</p><p>（大概就是尸体被分散到最小，只留下一个小图案）</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>有个脑洞求认领！<br/>狼叔因为想要救小队的命强行逆转未来，数（以N）次的尝试后唯一的办法就是把凤凰困在自己体内同归于尽，沉入深深的（又是）河里，最后留下一封遗书在小队抽屉，上面写着：如果任何人看到这篇东西就说明我失败了，不管是谁看到这封信，请帮我告诉斯科特，远离琴，远离凤凰，保护好自己。还有，我爱他。<br/>最后狼叔成功了，小队没有死在凤凰手里，他的抽屉只有一个信封，里面装着一张白纸，冰人路过，问：队长，这是谁给你的信？怎么是一张白纸？<br/>队长说：我不知道，它就这么突然的出现在这里。<br/>冰人说：那我帮你丢掉吧，反正是一张白纸。<br/>斯科特紧紧抓着信纸：不知道为什么，我觉得它很重要，我还是留着吧。<br/>斯科特眨了眨眼睛，突然流下了一滴谁都看不见的泪。</p><p>没错就是蝴蝶效应（某一部），貌似就是一。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>